1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking apparatus of a detachable sunshade, and, more particularly, to a locking apparatus for a detachable sunshade of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional locking apparatus for a detachable sunshade of vehicles which is attached so as to cover a detachable panel composed of a transparent board for opening and closing an opening of a vehicle roof from the interior thereof, locking operation of the sunshade and the detachable panel is attained by a connecting pin engaged with a naked handle. However, the handle must be rotated several times in order to release the locking state of the sunshade and the detachable panel and the sunshade drops by disconnecting the connecting pin when the handle is inadvertently rotated.